Who Will I Run To?
by Only a Shadow
Summary: What happens when 2 best friends cross the friendship line? Will things go back to the way they were? Or will they lose their friendship? Who will they run to, when no one else listens?
1. What Are You Doing Here

BCenterWho Will I Run To ?/B/center  
  
By Brave New Girl  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the IPASSIONS/I characters, original I do own.  
  
Chapter 1 "What are you doing here?"  
  
Charity Standish is your average 17 year old high school senoir cheerleader. She has friends in high places. She's popular, but not "worship the ground" popular, because she is a sweet girl. Just like every other girl in school she's in love with the most popular boy in school, Jake Phillipe.  
  
  
  
He's perfect, blonde hair, blue eyes, not to mention captain of the football team. Can you say a catch. But he only has his ocean deep blue eyes on his girlfriend, Chloe Storms.   
  
Chloe is, of course, the most popular girl in school, but she's not a cheerleader, or in anything for that matter one word to describe her slut. Short skirts, low cut shirts. Yes, most girls wanted to kill her, ever guy wanted to screw her. So, Charity knew Jake was out of the question, but she loved flirting with him.  
  
Today it's a beautiful winter Saturday morning in Harmony, Maine, and what was Charity doing, talking to her closest girlfriend, Riley, while they were watching Spring Break which they taped over the summer talking about almost every guy on there. "Oh my gosh the guy in the brown bathing suit is so freaking hott," Charity said.  
  
"Charity, I think you need to get your eye checks, hun because the one in the blue is just so fiine."   
  
Charity was about to reply to this, but was interuptted when her doorbell was ringing, being the only one in the house she had to get it. "Hold on, I got to get the door," Charity said putting the phone down. "COMING," she said even though they probaly coudn't hear her. When she opened the door she almost died of shock, she was at a loss for words the only she could get out was a shriek, finally she got out "Oh my God."  
  
~*~*@Flashback~*~*@  
  
13 year old Charity Standish was a Camp Genevieve AGAIN. Camp Genevieve is a camp were parents send their kids just to get them out their hair for 5 weeks. Charity had just broken up with her boyfriend of 2 summers. Her eyes were red and puffy from all her crying when suddenly she saw a kleenex being shoved in her face and saw a boy who looked Spanish, with these amazing brown eyes. She smiled weakly at him after she took the kleenex.   
  
"He's a jerk you know," he said making her laugh a little as she nodded."Charity, see I already know your name, I'm Miguel," He said reaching out a to shake.  
  
She took his hand and said,"nice to meet you, Miguel." This was a beginning of a beautiful friendship.   
  
~*~*  
  
They stayed in touch telling each other when they would hook up with someone or break up. They were what we called best friends. They had chances to stay home instead of going to camp, but they went anyway the couldn't wait to see each other. Yes, there was some times where things almost got carried away, just kisses though. No matter how hard it was they fought temptation and kept things strictly platonic.  
  
"Miguel!!!" she said running into his arms giving him a big bear hug. "God, I missed you," she said pulling out of their hug.  
  
"I missed you to hott stuff."  
  
"Shut up. Wait, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well I was in the neighborhood..."  
  
"Yea right since when is Louisiana and Maine is in the same neighborhood, for real what are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh so you didn't want me to come, oh I see now I'm cramping your style, well I know when I'm not wanted," he said about to leave when Charity grabbed his arm and turned him back to face her. He couldn't hold it in anymore he just started laughing.  
  
"Miguel, if you don't tell me why you're here I'll kick your ass."  
  
"Whoa, Buffy, I just came to tell you you'll see a lot more of me." Charity raised her eyebrow at this statement." I just moved to Harmony Charity." Charity squealed again and pratically jumped on him. "Yo, Charity I kinda can't breathe right now."  
  
"Sorry, hey do you wanna come in."  
  
"As much I like standing out her freezing my ass off, I'll take you up on that offer." She hit his arm, then stepped aside letting him in. "So what have you been doing," he said plopping down on a couch.  
  
"Nothing much I'm just trying to stop flirting with Jake," she said smiling sitting on the couch across from him.  
  
"Bull."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Bull, because last time you wrote which was a week ago you were all "Jake is sooo hott he has the perfect body"," he said doing his best girlie voce.  
  
"You can always catch me in a lie can't you," she smiling.  
  
"You bet I can baby," he said kissing the air. She threw a pillow at his face. Then he caught it and threw it making it hit her arm. She then threw it back at him, but before it was an all out pllow war she remembered something.  
  
"Shit, I left Riley on the phone hold up," she said running up the stairs into her room and picking up the phone to find the dial tone she though about calling her back, but changed her mind when she remembered Miguel was there, so she went back downstairs, "Miguel, I bet you...." a pillow hit her head before she could finish. "You whore."  
  
That's man-whore to you, babe" he said winking.  
  
"You are so dead," she said jumping on him then hitting him with every pillow she could put her hands on after a while they were in a full out pillow war. After awhile they got tired and Charity was laying on his lap staring at the ceiling 


	2. A Rose for My Lady

Who Will i Run To?  
  
Chapter 2 A rose for My Lady  
  
Charity knocked on Miguel's door to again find no answer, so frustrated she walked down the stairs of his porch and took out her cell phone and dialed his home, to find no answer. Finally, she called his cell phone and when she heard him breath she asked, "What the hell is up I was supposed to walk you to school today."  
  
"I know Charity I just got preoccupied."  
  
"With what I may...." she heard the dial tone. "hello.... hello...That son of a bitch," she said closing her phone and stalking of to school.  
  
*~@*~@Meanwhile*~@*~@  
  
"Ew please tell me that that wasn't Charity Standish you were talking to that girl is a totally bitch," CHloe said.  
  
"We're just friends."  
  
"So, why would a sexy man like you get involved with a bitch like that."  
  
"Sometimes I wonder."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Charity had just walked thriugh the doors of Harmony High about to kick Miguel's ass when she was about to start her hunt when she heard her name being called.  
  
"Charity.... Charity hey how you doing" Jake asked.  
  
"Fine like yourself," Charity said with a big smile causing Jake to show all his pearly whites. Charity could have died right there.  
  
"You know what's strange, Jake," Charity asked and continued after Jake shook his head no, "how we like watch all the same freaking shows."  
  
"Yea, strange," was all Jake could get he was to busy exploring her eyes with his oceans.He pushed a piece of hair in back f her ear and let his hand trace her jawline. They were in the own little world none of them noticed all of the hussle and bustle going on around them. It was their silent, pink world. Until they heard a laugh a very annoying laugh causing them to look to see who it was and none other than Chloe talking to some guy.   
  
"You should go get your girl."  
  
"She looks like she's having a good time," he said raising her chin up and giving her a kiss on a cheek. Charity almost melted his soft lips stayed there longer than normal.  
  
"OKay I'll stay then," Charity said, but she didn't think she could move anyway.  
  
"Oh MIguel you're so funny," Chloe said causing Charity to take her eyes off of Jake and see Miguel whispering in Chloe's ear.  
  
"You know on secondhand, I better go," Charity said not even hearing Jake's goodbye.  
  
"Hey bitch," Charity said walking up to Chloe and Miguel.  
  
"Charity you know you really need to stop talking about yourself, it's not healthy," Chloe replied with a smile.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here agravating the shit out of Miguel."  
  
"For your information suga he enjoys my company. Sorry to burst your bubble honey then again I'm not."  
  
"Oh well you know I was going to talk to Miggs here but you know I could just go get another kiss from Jake, if you don't mind," Charity said with a smirk and started to walk away when soeboyd hit her shoulder from behind and walked past her, it was Chloe. Charity turned to Miguel with a smile, but then frowned when she saw him. "I can't believe you," Charity said walking away from him.  
  
"What the hell did I do."  
  
"What did you, I told you how much I hate Chloe, and you chase after her like some... like some...GUY."  
  
"Well, Charity believe are not I am one."  
  
"You no what next time you see me hear my voice, or even smell me don't come around me or talk to me," Charity said walking back into the crowded halls.  
  
"Come on Charity your completely overreacting."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Charity just walked out of gym when she was greeted by Miguel."What do you want Miguel," she said with a sigh.  
  
"A rose for the most beautiful girl in the world," he said holding out a rose to her. She took it and crumbled it up then threw it down and stepped on it.  
  
"Charity I jst wanted to..."  
  
"Miguel what the hell do you want."  
  
"I just wanted to..."  
  
"I thought I told you to stay away from me," Charity said acting more mad than she really was.  
  
"Charity stop acting more mad than you really are," Miguel said. Charity had to smile at that he always can tell when she was lying. "I just came to apolgize because I'm truly sorry for hanging with a girl you hate."  
  
"It's not that it's just that you knew and you did it anyway you defied my trust."  
  
"I'm sorry." They let a moment of silence pass in between them.  
  
"You're forgiven." Charity said with a defeated smile. She gave him a hug.   
  
Miguel picked up the rose and said," A shitty rose for a girl who looks like shit right now." He said commenting on her gym clothes and sweatiness. All Charity could do was smile and roll her eyes. 


	3. Shattered Dreams

Who Will I Run To?  
  
Chapter 3 Shattered Dreams  
  
By: Brave New Girl  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except, Jake, Riley, Chloe, and Roy.  
  
A/N sorry for the long hiatus but I was reading this REALLY long fan fiction about 5 times. 60 chapters to be exact, but I think it helped a lot the first part was written before I read the story and the D-Date was written after it. R&R tell me if my writing skills has improved and if I should continue. Sorry for the Spelling mistakes.  
  
"Miguel," Charity called walking into his house. The two grown even closer after the past two months if that is even possible. They grown so close Charity even had a key to his parent's house now.  
  
"What," Miguel said walking into the kitchen looking like he just woke up.  
  
"I have the freakin greatest news in the world," Charity said smiling.  
  
"What is that," Miguel asked in a annoyed tone.  
  
"Jake and Chloe freakin broke up and guess what," Charity replied when she didn't get an answer, "JAke asked me out on a date," Charity said and jumped on Miguel in excitement.  
  
"Whoa, Charity hold the fireworks," Miguel said prying her off of him.  
  
"Sorry, I..I just got excited," Charity said fixing her hair. "I got to go get ready for my date," Charity said walking out of the kitchen.  
  
"Have fun," Miguel called, but Charity was already out the door. Wasn't he supposed to be happy for his friend, but why did this seem so wrong.  
  
%%% D-Date %%%  
  
"So you having fun," JAke asked Charity.  
  
"Yeah, It's just a little loud here," Charity said referring to the party that was going on around them, "You think we can go somewhere we could talk."  
  
"You just read my mind." Jake said leading her into her friends room. Charity tripped on the door frame because of the substances that were intoxicating her body. "Watch your step babe."   
  
"So what do you want to talk about," Charity said taking a seat on the bed.  
  
"Well," Jake said taking a seat beside her,"Let's talk about us," he said letting his thumb caress her chin. Charit felt tingles go down her spine.  
  
"There's an us now," Charity said trying to control her smile. Jake just nodded and leaned in as their lips got closer about a hundred emotions went through her body. The kiss was sweet, yet erotic that left Charity breathless. "Wow," was all she could manage to get out.   
  
Charity bit her lip in embrassment, she could see his musclar outline threw his shirt and she let her eyes travel up to his eyes what was this she saw. This wasn't the sweet and loving Jake all she could see was...lust. "Jake I think I.." was all she could get out before his lips was glued to hers in hard kiss. She tried to call his name, but she couldn't with her lips on his.   
  
Next thing she knew she was lying with her back on the bed and Jake on top of her her small fist pounded on his chest and she was telling him to get off of her, but he was too strong and didn't care what she wanted. She felt a hand slap her face and someone shaking telling her to shut the hell up. In a matter of seconds her perfect date the date she always dreamed of was shattered into pieces. 'I can't let him do this to me' Charity thought he started to rip of her clothes, but there was a knock at the door Jake loosened his grip and Charity took this chance to get out off his grasp.   
  
"Man cops are here better get the hell out of here," her best friend Roy told him.  
  
Jake looked at Charity. "Don't you DARE TOUCH ME AGAIN, YOU BASTARD," she ran out down the stairs. She met up with a lot of other kids running to get away from the cops.   
  
Charity ran out the door and down the street. She knew she couldn't go home her parents would ask her about her clothes she really didn't feel like telling them. She thought about the last place she felt safe, the last place where she felt at home. She ran there ignoring the pain that her feet were bringing to her. She knocked on the door impatiently. There he was her life saver. "Miguel," she cried in exasperation. Bringing him into a hug and for the first time letting the salty water hit her face.  
  
Miguel noticed the torn clothes and the blood on her face. He just held her close and whispered, "It's going to be okay Charity, I'm here. I'm here now."  
  
R&R 


	4. The Sweetest Sin

Who Will I Run To?  
  
Chapter 4 The Sweetest Sin  
  
By: Only A Shadow  
  
AN: Sorry for hold up last week of school filled with skipping to go to a water park, parties, and saying goodbye to one of your best friends. These are the trials of my life. LOL  
  
She felt safe in his arms like nothing could bring her harm. It was like having the blankets wrapped snug around you on a cold winter night.  
  
He felt the salt water hit his shirt and seep through and hit his flesh, it almost brought him tears. Someone hurt his best friend and he will make that person pay. He wanted to let that water that was threatening to spill out of his eyes, but he had to be strong for her, he had to be strong for Charity.  
  
"Charity," he said in soft voice that was almost a whisper, it got her to look into his eyes, and when he saw her face with tears staining her cheeks and her eyes red from crying it made his blood boil, but he took a deep breath and held it in," Come inside you must be freezing."  
  
Charity just silently nodded for she was afraid if she talked the tears would start to fall again. He led her into the house and sat her on the couch. He was glad his dad wasn't here today. He kneeled down in front of her.  
  
"Now you're not leaving until you tell me what happened," Miguel said in a stern, but caring voice.  
  
"I'm so stupid."  
  
"Why do you say that," he replied taking her hand in his and interlacing. And that movement alone gave her the strength to go on.  
  
"Well you know how I..Uhm... had that date with Jake," she continued when he nodded his head, "Well we were alone in the room and we kissed," Charity smiled remember how beautiful it was,"but..Uhm... to make a long story short he wanted more and well I didn't," her voice cracking in mid-sentence. At that moment that horrible scene replayed bringing her to tears again. She felt Miguel's hand let go and saw him stand up. She looked up to his face and into his eyes and saw the anger in them.  
  
"So what you're trying to say is he raped you," he said through clenched teeth while his to hands went into a fist. When he didn't get a reply he said, "I'm going kick his ass," Miguel said about to walk out the door when he felt a small hand pull his arm back.  
  
"His friend barged in and I took that as my chance and got out of there."  
  
"He still tried," Miguel said. He put his hand on the doorknob to open, but a small voiced stopped him.  
  
"Miguel," Charity said frustrated," don't go now, right now... I need you."  
  
Miguel put his hand down and let some of his anger escape in a deep sigh, "Charity how am I supposed to help you."  
  
"Just be here.... And hold me," Charity said her voice cracking again. Miguel quickly put his arms around her. They stayed there for a couple of minutes, Charity sobbed into his shoulders while Miguel rubbed her back telling her that everything's going to be okay. After awhile Miguel heard Charity yawn.  
  
"You tired," Miguel asked. She nodded her head for that was all she could get out. Miguel smiled at her and gently picked her up and took her to his parent's room. He tucked her in like a dad would do to his little girl and he sat by her side and gently caressed her face.  
  
"Miguel," she whispered," thanks for everything."  
  
"That's what friends are for," Miguel said leaning and giving her a kiss on the cheek and gave her a hug he stopped in front of her face again. She got lost in his eyes and vice versa for him and in a bold movement he leaned and kissed her. The they let the passion that's been burning in side of them overtake not only they're minds, but there bodies too.  
  
Can you imagine us,  
  
Making love..  
  
The way you would feel the first time that we touched,  
  
Can you think of it..  
  
The way I dream of it,  
  
I want you to see like im seeing you..  
  
It's a picture of perfection,  
  
The vision of you and me..   
  
Your lips upon my lips,  
  
Can you just picture this..  
  
Your finger tips on my finger tips,  
  
Your skin upon my skin..  
  
Would be the Sweetest Sin,  
  
Would be the Sweetest Sin..   
  
All night I lie awake,  
  
Cause it's to much to take..  
  
Dreamin' about the love that we could make..  
  
All day, I think of scenes..  
  
To get you next to me,  
  
I want you so bad that I can barely breathe..  
  
It's a sign of my obsession,  
  
That I can't stop thinkin bout'   
  
Your lips upon my lips,  
  
Can you envision this..  
  
Temptation that I could never resist,  
  
Your skin upon my skin..  
  
Would be the Sweetest Sin,  
  
That would be the Sweetest Sin..   
  
It would feel so good,  
  
To be so bad..  
  
You don't know how bad..  
  
I want that,  
  
I would do anything to feel your love..   
  
Your lips upon my lips,  
  
Can you just picture this..  
  
Your finger tips on my finger tips,  
  
Your skin upon my skin..  
  
Would be the Sweetest Sin,  
  
That Would be the Sweetest Sin..   
  
Your lips upon my lips,  
  
Can you envision this..  
  
Temptation that I could never resist,  
  
Your skin upon my skin..  
  
Would be the Sweetest Sin,  
  
Would be the Sweetest Sin.. 


End file.
